Fixation
by darkalbino
Summary: Action was always more effective than communication, especially with them. SasuNaru. Oneshot.


**Title**: Fixation

**Rating**: M

**Author**: darkalbino

Hey guyyyys :U lol fuck i haven't been writing SHIT :C so have this disturbingly sexy oneshot i meant to write back in March, enjoy, pfff;;

Also, I'm aware of this Redbooton thing, and where I stand on that is: I will not take my stories down. From what I understand, the FF mods have no problem with Redbooton since it's not a bot, idk, but I won't take my fics down. HOWEVER, if my fics are reported and deleted, I will not be re-uploading them, sorry :I As of now the best place to find me and my writing is Y!Gallery (google it, if you don't know what it is), but this is an ADULT SITE and you MUST be 18+ to make an account there. So... yeah... sorry guys..

**Warnings**: language, SasuNaru, sexual situation, gun!kink, disturbing imagery/behavior, violence

**Disclaimer**: do not ooowwwwwn

* * *

**Fixation**

He had already locked the door. Dropped his briefcase. Toed off his shoes and loosened his tie. But it wasn't until he had his fingers wrapped around the knob that Sasuke came back to reality. Black eyes narrowed on the small, wooden nightstand – suspicious, calculating, because he certainly had no intention of opening it when he came home, so this could not be his fault.

Sasuke watched his arm pull back, the dull slide of the wood filling the room without his permission. His body was on a pursuit of its own here, you see. He couldn't help that his eyes locked on what was inside. He couldn't control the wry smile that twisted his mouth as the light gleamed across, silver smooth, or the way his fingers twitched for the weight of a gun in their grasp.

He really shouldn't do this. Naruto didn't like it. And Naruto was who would be home soon. Normally, Sasuke could not bring himself to give a damn what Naruto wanted, especially when it came to things _Sasuke_ wanted. But Sasuke had a short fuse when it came to Naruto's concern over him, because nobody gave a damn about Sasuke quite like Naruto did.

Sasuke, you asshole! Don't do that weird shit! What if you got hurt?

Sasuke, you fuckwad! Put that damn thing away! You know how I feel about that!

Sasuke, you bastard! You're gonna blow your dick off one day! Then what's gonna be left for me to stick around for?

Naruto was all right so long as Sasuke didn't do it in front of him. The problem was that other than work, they barely spent ten minutes apart – argue, fuck, and vaguely make-up were the foundations of their relationship. Not necessarily in that order, and sometimes two of those were combined, but the point was if they had any kinks to share, that's what they had to do, share them. But Naruto's constant wariness over Sasuke's safety made this particular fetish difficult to enjoy, and so Sasuke had refrained for quite some time now.

Sasuke reached inside, skimming the very tips of his fingers over the cold, metal barrel. He pulled back and slowly, mechanically almost, began unfastening his belt.

How long had it been?

His pants pooled on the floor. He stepped out of them, reaching up to loosen his tie.

Four days?

The soft rustle of his shirt on his skin as it slipped down as well. He tugged off his socks and kicked the clothes aside.

Five?

His gaze never left the gun. Sasuke reached for it, in nothing but his undone tie and dark-blue boxers.

Semiautomatic pistol. Browning. 9x19mm Parabellum. His fingers curled around the handle, and his body quivered as he lifted it out of the drawer, wrist limp from its weight.

Sasuke brought it up, unconsciously swiping his tongue over his top lip. He turned the weapon over in his hand, ran his fingertips over every inch smooth, icy metal. He couldn't remember if he had unloaded it last time, if there was still a bullet or two inside. This thought made his heart race, made his nerves frenzy and his blood pump in a rush of –not fear – but exhilaration.

Sasuke could already feel the swell in his groin, thoughts of Naruto crumbling as he crawled into their bed. He lay down on his back, one hand gripping the red sheets, and one placing the mouth of the gun against the soft flesh beneath his chin. His index finger looped through the trigger hole, and a stuttered sigh rushed out of him. Sasuke lowered the gun, slowly, tortuously, dragging its heavy, cold weight over the heated skin of his body. Neck. Chest. Stomach.

He didn't know what it was. Everything. The sharp chill on his bare flesh. The simple weight in the palm of his hand. Playing so closely with death, the thought that just one slip could end him – all of it made his entire being pulse in excitement, arousal, _pleasure_.

A soft moan filled the room as the barrel tip slipped under his waistband. Sasuke barely brushed the gun over his erection, and his free hand flew up, gripping his hair furiously as his jaw clenched. His hips bucked once as his thumb stroked the handle, a hiss of air escaping between his clenched teeth.

_Click_.

The speed of thought that raced through Sasuke's head was phenomenal. Going from 'Shit, the trigger!' to, 'Wait, no pain,' and finally, 'Damn it, the door,' in the span of two seconds. He was still debating tossing the gun back in the drawer or finishing himself off (sexually as, believe it or not, he was in no way suicidal) when Naruto pushed open the door to their bedroom.

For a few thick, tense moments, nothing happened. Naruto stood there in his faded jeans and flannel shirt, one hand splayed on the door and one gripping his toolbox. He was sweaty, covered in dirt and grime with only half of his shirt tucked into his jeans, a white construction helmet still matting down the blond spikes of his hair. His blue eyes were fixed wide on Sasuke, half-sitting up on the bed with his gun still peeking into his tented boxers, staring back at Naruto.

Sasuke should have looked like the child caught writing on the wall with crayon. He didn't though, and he didn't have a Cheshire grin either, he looked more annoyed than anything else, as per usual. There was even a wrinkle of irritation between the narrowed black eyes.

Naruto, on the other hand, hadn't quite caught up with the situation yet. Bemused was the best way to describe his stare. It came to him slowly. Bed. Boxers. Gun. Sasuke.

The crash and clatter of his toolbox on the floor. "Sasuke! The hell are you doing?" He stormed over to the other man, quite a contrast to the languid movements of Sasuke sliding off the bed onto his feet, leaving the gun on the sheets.

After the initial yell, Naruto was now standing in front of his boyfriend, simply babbling nonsense, spastically waving his hands over Sasuke and clenching and unclenching his fists. He was too flustered by the shock of catching Sasuke with his gun, too thrown off by Sasuke just standing there with his boxers and his damn hard-on and flushed body and indifferent stare like it was nothing, like they were talking about the goddamn weather (weather that Sasuke had no interest in whatsoever). "What – just – God, Sasuke! Why do you do this? Don't you get that that damn thing can go off any minute and you'd kill yourself?"

There was a tic in Sasuke's jaw. His fingernails cut into the skin of his palms. "Don't speak to me like a child, Naruto."

Naruto opened his mouth, but just held it there, silent and staring, his hands up and fingers curled in beside Sasuke's head. He looked three seconds away from strangling him. You couldn't discern the red on his face from being flustered or just being plain fucking angry.

Abruptly, Naruto's hands dropped to his sides, not necessarily in defeat, more in exhaustion. His eyes remained on Sasuke, tired, with one eyebrow raised and half of his mouth twisted upward, clearly not impressed with him at the moment. _Or_ that erection poking his thigh.

…Okay, that was a lie. Even being tired, he was very interested in that.

"You know what?" He said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Whatever." He shrugged, grinning slightly. "You're just fuckin' weird."

Naruto was completely taken off guard by the punch that hurled at his face. Such stupid comments never bothered Sasuke to the point that he'd physically retaliate, so Naruto had thought he'd just turn on his heel and walk out the door, eat a sandwich and watch some TV while Sasuke finished up his stupid kink that Naruto was tired of trying to protect him from. But instead, he found himself stumbling backwards into the wall, barely wiping the blood off his lip before he had to push himself off to avoid the second fist that slammed right past his head.

The sudden movement made his helmet fall off, rolling across the floor and spiraling to a stop beside Sasuke's abandoned clothes. Naruto ducked beneath the whirl of Sasuke's kick, coming back up just quick enough to jab his elbow in the other man's stomach. He wasted no time as Sasuke hunched over with a grunt, grabbing both strands of the tie still hanging around his neck and kneeing him in the same spot for a double blow.

In a flash, Sasuke slipped out from under the hold of his tie, taking advantage of Naruto's momentary confusion to send another fist flying straight into his cheek. But before he could stumble too far, Sasuke grabbed the tie still clenched in Naruto's hands, tugging him back in and crouching down to land a kick behind his knees.

Naruto toppled forward. He tried to twist his body so his shoulder broke the fall but a knee shoved into his lower back made him hit the hardwood floor face-first. "_Fuck_!" His nose throbbed in pain as he felt the warm run of blood touch his upper lip, but more alarming than that was the sudden tightness around his wrists.

Sasuke dug his knee into the small of Naruto's back, winding his tie once more around the man's wrists before securing it in a hard knot. He could already see Naruto's palms turning white from the lack of circulation. "Comfortable?"

"NO!"

"Good." When Sasuke lifted himself off, Naruto quickly flung out at him, twisting himself so his leg crashed into Sasuke's hip. Sasuke cursed and caught himself against the wall with one hand, grabbing Naruto's leg with the other. He curled his lip in disgust at Naruto's filthy combat boot before tossing the leg aside and grabbing him by his shirt. With a grunt, Sasuke lifted him up slightly and threw him back-first against the wall, not bothering to help when he landed in a slump.

"The fuck is your problem?" Naruto hollered, righting himself into a sitting-position as best he could while picking at the tie with his quickly numbing fingers.

Sasuke didn't answer him, but he seemed satisfied with the fact that Naruto wasn't going anywhere, and turned back to the bed.

Naruto tensed as Sasuke picked up his gun. His heart began pounding against his chest, breath quickening just the slightest bit. The logical thing to be afraid of here was if Sasuke was pissed off enough to blow Naruto's brains out of his ears. But Naruto, being as selfless (or dense) as he was, was not afraid of this. No, what Naruto was afraid of more than Sasuke killing _him_, was being forced to sit and watch as Sasuke rubbed that damn thing all over his body and accidentally killed _himself_.

Which is why that hesitant little sigh of relief left him when Sasuke came back, only to get sucked back in as he moved strands of blond hair aside and pushed the gun against Naruto's forehead. "My _problem_," Sasuke muttered, "is that you're my boyfriend. Not my fucking mother."

Naruto's brow furrowed, the corners of his mouth twisting into a sneer. "So I can't care."

"Why do you?"

"Asshole, you fucking know that."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked slightly. He leaned down and wiped the blood from Naruto's nose with his thumb, then cleaned it on his red flannel shirt. "I do." He lowered the gun, tapping it once against the tip of Naruto's nose, which caused another thin, red trickle of blood to seep out. "That's why we're not leaving this room until you're okay with this."

Naruto wrenched forward, causing Sasuke to stand back up. "I'm never gonna be '_okay'_ with you shooting yourself! Fuck! Why can't you – gmf!"

A slow grin crept across Sasuke's face. "_Much_ better." He was still fairly hard from earlier, but the sight of Naruto's obnoxious mouth plugged up with the barrel of a gun sent a wave of pure thrill rippling through him.

Naruto coughed around the metal lodged in his mouth, a result of his attempts to curse Sasuke to hell, not caring in the least that the words muffled and crumbled around the gun on their way out. His anger was only fueled by the fact that he could not hide his growing arousal beneath his jeans. Warm blood on his face, Sasuke's behavior, Sasuke's _own_ erection brushing so lightly against his as he kneeled back down between Naruto's legs – these were things that Naruto could not help but enjoy.

It was no secret that Naruto was a bit of a masochist, and Sasuke knew this all too well. Naruto knew he was the thorn in Sasuke's side, the rock in his shoe, but also that Sasuke wouldn't know a life without him. Their relationship was a perfect balance of chaos and order, even if chaos tended to be the overtly expressed part.

Sasuke made a pensive sound and slowly slid the gun out, watching carefully as Naruto's brow knit in a tight wrinkle, as his tongue caressed the barrel in one smooth glide. He pulled it out to its tip before just as slowly allowing it to sink back in. The moan that escaped Naruto was clearly involuntary, as his face flared up and he cast a glare at Sasuke: _Not a fucking __**word**_.

"Hn," Sasuke pushed forward, purposely rubbing his hardened length against Naruto's and earning another moan in return. "Look at you," he chuckled softly, and shoved the gun a little harder than necessary. Naruto gagged, drips of saliva escaping the corners of his mouth as his eyes watered slightly. Sasuke smirked when, despite this, Naruto's hips only rolled more firmly into his.

"You don't know if this is loaded, Naruto," Sasuke said. The gun drove in, out, in, out, and he only laughed at Naruto's heavy groan of what was undoubtedly pleasure. "If you're so afraid I'm going to shoot myself, then why aren't you afraid that I might shoot you?" He slowed down, leaving the weapon for Naruto's tongue to rove over before continuing his penetration much more slowly than before. "Why are you so damn _hard_, Naruto?" It was not a question, only thinly and cleverly disguised as one. The sarcasm, the knowing smirk that crept from Sasuke's lips into his words was all too obvious.

There was a flash of fear in the back of Naruto's mind, that Sasuke was not necessarily wrong. He was pissed about being tied up. He was pissed that Sasuke had punched him. He was pissed about Sasuke shutting him up with, of all things, a gun. Yet here he was, turned on to ever living hell and bucking his hips with such fervent need that he could feel the drops of sweat trickling from his hairline.

It wasn't just the anger, and it wasn't just a ridiculously sexy Sasuke rubbing his dick against his own. There was something about the icy metal in his burning mouth, steel and slick sliding over the moist bed of his tongue. The thrill that any moment, with just one slip of Sasuke's finger, all this pleasure would sharply turn, grin, and end in an unexpected explosion of pain. A flash of ecstasy and a charge of adrenaline, it was a heady mixture of everything Naruto loved, craved for, a sensation so rarely experienced that just this one taste and he was hooked for life.

If this was what Sasuke felt every time he did this, then who the hell was Naruto to stop him?

Sasuke groaned as Naruto arched against him, the back of his head slamming into the wall as he gasped around the gun. "C'mon," Sasuke muttered, the word filled with heat. He pulled the gun out completely, strings of saliva breaking apart before he smashed their mouths in a lip-bruising kiss tinged with Naruto's blood.

Naruto shuddered, greedily swallowing the moan Sasuke spilled into him. There was a _click_, the sound of the hammer being cocked. The push of something hard against his shaft, and the realization that it was not Sasuke, but the mouth of the gun, brought Naruto over the edge. He cursed over Sasuke's lips and bucked, feeling the sticky warmth of his load erupt in his pants.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto slumped against the wall. Without warning, he pulled the trigger, laughing quietly as Naruto went wide-eyed and jerked right back up.

"Heh," Sasuke leaned into him, brushing the word over parted lips, "empty."

**-End-**

* * *

You've just discovered you have a gun!kink.

OR you found this mildly to horribly disturbing.

Either way I've succeeded BD

~dark


End file.
